Looking Through Your Eyes (Wreck-It-Ralph and Merida version)
LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES Performed by: Billy Ray Cyrus (Wreck-It-Ralph) and Julie Fowls (Merida) One evening in Neverland, Wreck-It-Ralph and Merida were having flying through the jungle and all of a sudden, the two approached Mermaid Lagoon, where Mrs. Brisby, Bianca, Tanya, Abigail, Teresa, and Olivia are sleeping, and they made it to a waterfall entrance to Mermaid Lagoon. "Merida, since Greenback, his gang, the Penguins' March, and the pi-rats are gone, I think that we'll be together and nobody is ever lurking around again." Ralph whispered. "I understand, Ralph." Merida whispered, as she kissed Ralph on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you too, Merida... always." Ralph said as he and Merida began to sing: Wreck-It-Ralph:'' Look at the sky'' Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes Merida: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes Ralph and Merida: That's what I see through your eyes Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Taran, Chuckie, Blossom, and the Lost Thugs, who were inside the cave of Mermaid Lagoon, watched in amazement as Ralph and Merida were having a tender moment. "Aww, that's so romantic!" Fidget sighed. "I just love happy endings!" Max said, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Me too!" Old Blind Joe sobbed, as he blew his nose on a handkerchief. "Eww!" Blossom said in disgust. Ralph and Merida: I see a night '' ''I wish could last forever I see a world We're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember Ralph: More than I remember Merida: More than I have known Ralph and Merida: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Ralph and Merida held their hands together and looked at each other, lovingly. Ralph and Merida: Looking through your eyes As the song ended, Ralph and Merida kissed. "Oh, Ralph. This is the best night I'd ever have." Merida sighed, dreamingly as she nuzzled on Ralph's shoulder. Ralph wrapped Merida around her and said, "I know. I love you, Merida." "I love you too, Ralph." said Merida, as she and Ralph slept in the cave of the Mermaid Lagoon. "Goodnight, Ralph." Merida said. "Goodnight, Merida." Ralph said. Taran, Chuckie, Blossom, and the Lost Thugs fell asleep with Ralph and Merida in the cave of the lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan series Category:Romance Category:Songs